townsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gameplay
La Carte ''Article principal : [[Cartes]]'' [[Towns]] se déroule sur une grille [[Wikipedia:Perspective_isométrique|isometrique]] faite entièrement de cubes sur des niveaux allant au maximum à 12. Chacun de ces cubes composent l'intégralité du [[terrain]] de la carte, comme de l'[[herbe]], de la [[neige]] ou du [[sable]] du désert. Villageois Vous commencez chaque nouvelle partie, avec 11 villageois ; ils sont les habitants de votre village. Ils se battront s'ils voient des [[monstres]] dans leurs champs de vision, ils cueilleront, récolteront et cronstruiront si vous leur demandez. Cependant vous ne pouvez pas les contrôler directement, vous pouvez simplement donner des ordres généraux et les villageois disponibles s'exécuteront. Les villageois accompliront leurs devoirs dans l'ordre définie dans le menu des priorités. Il existe actuellement 2 types de villageois As of 0.42a the two types of townsfolk are Civilian and Soldier.: Les [[soldats]] et les [[civils]]. Les soldats Tous les [[civils]] peuvent devenir des [[soldats]], pour cela vous devez leurs donner l'ordre d'être un soldat (en faisant un clic droit dessus)In versions 40.2 and earlier, Civilians could only be converted after a [[Barracks]] was built. Barracks were removed in Towns 0.42.. Les soldats ne participent pas aux travaux d'agrandissement, d'embellissement ou de récolte du village, ils se concentrent uniquement sur la recherche et la destruction des [[monstres]]. Il est conseillé [[armes|d'armer]] un villageois avant de lui donner l'ordre d'être un [[soldat]], sinon il risque d'aller attaquer les [[monstres]] à mains nues. Vous pouvez demander à un [[soldat]] de redevenir un [[civil]] en faisant un clic droit dessus. Les civils Les civils sont tous les villageois qui ne sont pas engagés en tant que soldats. Ils participent à l'agrandissement et à la vie du village, en récoltant et construisant le village. Ils peuvent aussi combattre les [[monstres]] quand ils sont à proximité Ressources Constructions et créations Au début de votre partie (voir comment [[bien débuter]]), votre village doit rapidement construire un [[atelier de charpentier]], une [[maçonnerie]] et un moyen de se nourrir. Mais au fur et à mesure que votre nombre d'habitants augmente, leurs besoins évoluent. Vous devrez plus tard, fabriquer des objets et des biens avancés, comme des [[armes]], des [[armure|armures]], des objets décoratifs, etc. Vitesse du jeu Le jeu peut tourner de plusieurs façons différente, il peut être joué en vitesse normale, en mode 2x ou 3x. Pour ce faire, vous pouvez cliquer sur les petits "plus" ou "moins" en haut à droit de votre écran, ou utiliser les touches "+" et "-" de votre clavier. La barre espace quant à elle, permet de mettre le jeu en pause. Combat Un des aspects les plus difficiles à appréhender dans le jeu est le système de "hasard"pour les élément tels que les points de vie des civils, les dommages reçus et la façon dont ils sont traités. Voici une explication du fonctionnement ci-dessous : Caractéristiques Les attributs de base pour les civils à partir de la version 0.42a sont les suivants : Vous trouverez plus d'information sur [[Gameplay/Dice|Dice]]. (Notez que chaque [[monstres]] possèdent également ses propres caractéristiques) Formulas The following formula is current as of 0.39.2Posted by supermalparit on Tue Jan 17, 2012: http://www.townsgame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=534#p2998 Si Attaque = Défense => Vous avez 50% de chance de toucher. Si Attaque > Défense => Vous avez plus de 50% de chance de toucher - maximum à 95% Si Attaque < Défense => Vous avez moins de 50% de chance de toucher - Minimul à 5% Armes et armures (voir les sections [[armes]] et [[armures]]) Chaque [[villageois]] peut être équipé d'[[armes]] et d'[[armures]] qui affecteront leurs statistiques de combat de base. Vous pouvez auto-équiper vos [[villageois]] en allant dans le menu de vos villageois et en cliquant sur "auto-equip". Si le [[village]] dispose de meilleurs armes que celles dont disposent le villageois, en cliquant sur "auto-equip", le villageois ira automatiquement prendre des meilleurs équipements. Notes References